


Mother Knows Best

by FergusonSmith



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FergusonSmith/pseuds/FergusonSmith
Summary: Scarlet Ferguson, being remanded into Wentworth is already making her mark, proving she is Joan "The Freak" Ferguson's daughter.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story may be a little, bland (?) but I will try to make it interesting. Please enjoy this twist.

It was a chilly day. Scarlet, a 22-year old woman, was just put into the van to be transferred to Wentworth Correctional Centre, to be put on remand. She had heard of the catastrophe that had taken place a few months back. A prisoner was "murdered" outside of the prison by Joan Ferguson. This had all been news to Scarlet. She was in America for 10 years, as an exchange student, to get an education because her mother thought it would be best.

One day, she wasn't feeling well, emotionally, mentally. She couldn't deal with other peoples' stupidity. One day, some imbecile decided to annoy her on one of her worst days. She snapped. Punched him, kicked him. Soon had to be wrenched from him because she went crazy on him. She was arrested, charged with assault. Her Visa was up. Authorities had no choice but to send her back to her homeland, Victoria, Australia.

The van pulled up. They opened the doors, and she stood up, stepped out, and looked at what she had just got herself into. The temporary Governor, Jake Stewart, was standing there along with Linda Miles. Mr. Stewart became temporary Governor when Vera Bennett was removed from the position after Bea Smith's death. So was Will Jackson, the former Deputy Governor. Scarlet looked at Jake, it had to have been a 5 second long stare. She knew she wasn't prepared for this.

-

Kaz, the Top Dog at this time, was sitting with her girls, talking. One of them mentioned that a newbie was coming. 

Little did Kaz know, it would be the daughter of her enemy, Joan Ferguson. When her and Joan were allies, she and Kaz never really exchanged personal stories, except about their fathers. Never did Joan mention she had a daughter. 

-

After Scarlet was processed, Governor Stewart wanted to talk to her.

"I'm sure this is a little overwhelming for you," he said. "Prison isn't a fun place to be. And it especially won't be for you, considering your.. Family."

"Oh, you mean my mother? Oh.." she chuckles, "She doesn't even know I'm here. And I don't want her to."

"Well we don't always get what we want. I'm sure Joan is going to come to Wentworth, attempting to become Governor again.", he said. "I want you to meet with Bridget Westfall, our prison psych. In the Protection Unit."

"Um, Protection? I just get here and I'm already in danger. How strange." she said, surprised.

"Are you stupid? You are the daughter of Joan Ferguson, a woman who is highly disliked here. These women find out, you are dead meat. They don't want anyone with any relation to Joan Ferguson among them." he said, angrily.

"Oh? Then why are you temporary Governor? Hm? Didn't you kill Nils Jesper in regards of a favor to my mother, because of a gambling debt? Surprised you aren't in Walford." she chuckled. 

Jake's face had a blank expression on it. All he could think was, how did she know that? Scarlet speaks, "I see the look on your face, Jake. Wondering how I knew? Well, all I can say is, given that Joan is my mother, we think alike. You were a perfect target." She then got up and walked away.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet is put into H1. She meets Doreen, Liz, Maxine, Boomer, and Allie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I forget any others in H1. Or if I got the Unit wrong.

After her talk with Mr. Stewart, Scarlet is then escorted to her new unit, H1. With the people that despise her mother. She doesn't think she will be welcomed with open arms here. 

The guard leaves her in the entrance. Doreen comes out of her cell. "Are you the newbie? she asks.

"Uh..Yeah. I'm Scarlet." she said, anxiously. Doreen chuckles, "It's okay, H1 is the safest place in here. Liz! Booms! Maxine! The newbie is here!"

Liz is the first to come out. "G'day love. I'm Liz." Scarlet smiles.

Maxine comes out, comes up to Scarlet, grabs her hand and shakes it, "I'm Maxine." she smiled.

Boomer is the last to come out, says, "Hi. First thing you should know, don't take my stuff!" 

Scarlet replies, "I wasn't planning on it.."

Doreen then says, "It's alright. Booms tells everyone that. Okay, well. The only cell available is right here. It used to be, uh, someone else's, but she's gone."

"Was it Bea Smith's?" Scarlet asks. The ladies look at her, "How'd you know?" Liz asks. 

"Oh, uh, it's been on the news. Sorry if I killed your mood by saying it." she said.

"Oh, it's alright, we just didn't expect you to mention her. Anyways, this is your cell. You got a TV, bed, sink, toilet, basic stuff. Did you see that button by the gate, says 'Duress' on it?" 

Scarlet questions, "Uh.. Yeah, why?" 

"Yeah, don't ever press it. There's one in every cell too, don't press it." 

Scarlet scoffs, "Well, that's stupid. If we can't press it, they might as well kill us all." 

"Yeah, I don't make the rules. It's all what the Top Dog says. The Top Dog is the woman who keeps us in line." says Doreen. 

Scarlet then says, "Top Dog? Who is it?"

"Kaz Proctor. Bea Smith used to be, but she stepped down." Liz spoke up.

Scarlet stands for a second, "Huh. Interesting... Well. Thanks for telling me what I need to do, and what I should not do. I think I'll be fine from here." she then smiles. 

"Oh, okay. Well I'm gonna be going out in the yard, I'd like if you'd come out too. Meet the other women." Doreen said.

"Sure. Just come get me and I will", Scarlet says. "Ok, good." Doreen replied

-

An hour after she was introduced to everyone, Doreen comes to get her. On their way to the yard, Scarlet sees Jake in the corridor, they make eye contact, she smirks, he looks away.

They make it out into the yard. Scarlet looks lost. Her face, full of regret for hurting that idiot in the States. She didn't ever want to go to prison. 

Doreen says, "It may not look like much, but you can always play basketball, or just walk around, or sit at the tables with us. As long as you get fresh air."

Kaz was outside too, playing basketball. She looked over at Scarlet and walked up to Doreen and Scarlet.

"Hey. I'm Kaz. What's your name?" she asks.

"Scarlet. Nice to meet ya." 

"Likewise. Wanna take a walk and get to knoweach other?" she asked. Scarlet nodded and they started walking.

-

Jake was in his office. He was practically panicking. All that could go through his head was, "How did she know? How could she have known? What do I do?"

He made a fool move and decided to call Joan.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Joan, it's Jake Stewart. We need to talk." he said.

"Ah, Mr. Stewart. What do we need to talk about?"

"What I did for you before your trial, and something else. But not over the phone." he said.

"I will come to Wentworth. Don't leave."

"Fine." Then he hung up.

-

Kaz and Scarlet were sitting at a table outside, "So, Scarlet. How'd you end up in here?" she asks.

"Um, I'm on remand. For an assault charge. I got arrested in The States." she replied

Kaz was shocked, "The States? Then how are you here?" 

"Um, my Visa was up. Cops had no choice but to send me back here." she said. 

"Huh. Well, what did the guy do?" she asked. 

"It was a mistake. I wasn't doing well emotionally. I was mad at everyone. He didn't do anything." she said. 

Kaz is silent for a second, then looks and grabs Scarlet's hand to hold it, "It is not your fault. I'm sure he deserved it."

Scarlet gave a confused look, she scoffs, "It was my fault." she said, "I know you. You're the leader of Red Right Hand. You pretty much blame men for everything. He didn't hurt me. I hurt him." Scarlet said before getting up and walking away. 

Kaz looks at her walk away.

-

"Joan Ferguson to see Governor Jake Stewart." as much as she hated saying that, she did, to be respectful.

The guard took her back, she said, "I know the way, I don't need to be escorted." 

The guard said, "I have to escort you. Make sure you don't go where you're not supposed to."

She got to the door, the guard used his swipe card to open it. She went the rest of the way. She entered the Governor's Office. Jake was sitting, then looked at Joan. Her hair was down, she was wearing a long-sleeved button down.

"Hello Jake." she said. 

"Joan. Please, sit down." he said.

"I need to talk to you about Nils Jesper and his death." he said.

Joan sighs, "What about it?"

"Is there any way someone could find out I did it, and I could be sent to prison?" he asks, worriedly.

"That happened months ago, no one would have payed attention to it now. His body is disintegrated. No one will know." she replied.

Jake sighs, "Alright. I hope not. This job is important to me."

"You're only temporary. I've made it my mission to become Governor again. It will be happening soon, so don't get too comfortable." she said.

"Yes, of course. There's something else I want to talk to you about as well." he said.

"What?" she asked.

"I know you have a daughter. She's here, as an inmate on remand. And she knows about Nils Jesper." he said.

Joan's face was blank, she was shocked. "How..How is she here? I thought she was in the States."

He replied, "She was, but her Visa was up when she got arrested, for assault. So she had to be sent back here."

"I want to see her." she said.

"You have to fill out a visitor's form, you know the drill. I will get it through quickly, if she approves it." Jake said.

"Get me one." she demanded.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet and Doreen are alone in the unit. They talk and Scarlet reveals who she is.  
> Joan Requests to Visit Scarlet  
> Allie returns from hospital.

Scarlet is back in the unit, sitting at the table in the middle of the unit. Doreen then walks in and sees Scarlet sitting at the table. "You alright?" she asks.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay. Hey, you wanna talk? We can learn more about each other. And I could tell you more about life in here." Doreen says. 

"Yeah, sure. I'll make us some tea." Scarlet says then gets up, walks over to the kettle. "You take milk? Sugar?" she asks.

"Yeah, both. Thanks." Doreen says. Scarlet walks back to the table, sets the cups down, she then sits down. "So," Doreen says, "Tell me about your family. What are they like?"

"Oh, uh, well I don't have much family. I don't know my dad. My mother had a sperm donor, she figured it would be easier. My grandparents are dead. I assume on both sides." Scarlet says.

"Well, then tell me about your mum." Doreen says.

"Oh my mom," Scarlet smiles, "I love her. I mean, well I guess I'm supposed to, but people expect me to hate her. She hasn't done the best things lately. She's tall, like me, I guess that's where I get it from. She has pretty, dark hair. She works, ahem, worked, in corrections. You know, prisons, stuff like that." 

'Gee, I hope it isn't the Freak' Doreen thinks to herself.

Scarlet continues, "She wasn't really one to show a lot of emotion towards people. But I was an exception. And I-"

"Wait,", Doreen interrupts, "Please, please don't tell me, that you are talking about Joan Ferguson."

"Uh..", Scarlet looks down at her tea, "Yeah. Joan Ferguson." Doreen, was incredibly shocked. "Doreen, look, I know what you think-" 

Doreen stands up, stares at her, "No! You don't! Why aren't you in Protection?! The women will tear you apart!"

"No, Doreen look," Scarlet stands up, "I am not like her! I would never, ever have the ability to do the horrible things she's done!" 

Doreen raises her voice, "No! You don't know the history of this place and what she's done! She is a monster! She killed Bea Smith!"

Scarlet, bites her lip, "She didn't kill her.." she whispers. Doreen looks at Scarlet, "What?"

Scarlet inhales, and lifts her head up, "She didn't do it. Bea killed herself. I saw the camera footage myself. Bea committed suicide."

Doreen got more angrier, "You're lying! You just wanna protect your mother! I bet she's down in Protection because the Governor knows that she will be torn to pieces if the women see her!" Doreen yells.

"No. She's not. If she was, I probably wouldn't be here, I'd be somewhere else. She was exonerated. She didn't do anything, Bea made it look like bloody murder, but she killed herself." Scarlet said. 

Doreen was angry, she didn't want to believe what Scarlet had said so she rushed to her cell and shut the door. Just then, Jake Stewart walked in, "Ferguson, come over here. I got something for you."

"What?" Scarlet asked.

"Well, your mum knows you're here. She came today, I told her. Here's a request to visit you. Sign it and I will get it through quickly." Jake says. 

Scarlet takes the paper, then looks at Jake, "Anything else?"

"Yeah," Jake leans in, whispers in Scarlet's ear, "You've got nothing on me. We can get along, I can help you. But if you think, that the whole Nils Jesper thing is gonna prove you're in charge, and you try and manipulate me, you're on your own."

"Sure." Scarlet smirks. 

"You told them yet?" Jake asks. 

"Yeah, I just told Doreen, I don't think she'll be much of a peer worker to me anymore." she says.

Scarlet then finds a pen, signs the visitors' request form, gives it to Jake. "When can I see her?" Scarlet asks.

"Don't know. She has to make an appointment." Jake says before leaving.

-

The van was cold. Allie was still heartbroken about Bea. The van got to Wentworth. Allie was still pretty weak so officers had to help her inside. 

While she was in the corridor being helped to her unit, Kaz walked by, she saw Allie. Her dark circles around her eyes, dried tears, her eyes puffy. Kaz was feeling pretty bad. All she wanted to do was take her from the guards, and help her back to her unit, no matter if she resisted. 

Kaz took the chance, and said she could take it from there. The guard let her, because he knew they were close. Kaz put Allie's arm over her shoulder, "Hey. Let's get you back to your unit, hm?" 

They walk into H1 where Scarlet is standing at the table. She picks up her mug and drinks the rest of her tea. She looks towards the entrance, Kaz looks back at Scarlet, then continues on to take Allie to her cell. Kaz then comes out, shuts the door, walks up to Scarlet. "Hey, I didn't know you were in this unit." Kaz says.

Scarlet smiles, "Yep. Hey, I'm sorry for walking away from you. I was a bit flustered. The whole feeling of being in prison kind of overwhelmed me." Scarlet says.

"Nah, it's alright. Hey, could you watch Allie? She's in bad shape, and she just returned from hospital." Kaz asks. 

"Oh, yeah sure. What do you want me to do?" Scarlet asks. 

"Oh, just keep an eye on her. Bea Smith was kind of, her lover, her girlfriend. She's still torn about her death. Make sure she doesn't do anything to hurt herself." Kaz says. 

"Yeah, sure." Scarlet says. 

"Cheers." Kaz replies, then walks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADDRESSING BEA'S DEATH:
> 
> In this story, Scarlet had viewed the surveillance footage of Bea's death. She saw Bea pull the screwdriver, but didn't see Joan stab her. So she is completely unaware of Joan doing it.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet meets with Bridget Westfall, as per Mr. Stewart's request. There is a very interesting dialogue between them.  
> Joan Visits Scarlet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are going to read about Scarlet's childhood! 
> 
> Also, sorry I haven't moved things along. Chapter 4 and it's only the second day. I will try and get better at moving it along. :)

The next day is here. Scarlet is up, getting dressed. She meets with Bridget Westfall today. She doesn't know what she will say. 

Scarlet opens her cell door, all the way. She goes to get a glass of water, then brings it to Allie's cell, she opens the door.

Allie is laying down. She isn't sleeping, she's just laying there. "Allie?"Scarlet says, "Time to get up, hon. Count is coming up. Come on. Here's some water." 

Allie sits up, takes the cup, drinks it all at once, "Thanks." she said. Scarlet helps her out of bed, she hears the gate open. She helps Allie to lean on her door to be counted. 

Scarlet heads over to her door. She sees Doreen, they make eye contact. Doreen shakes her head then looks away. After count is finished, Scarlet walks over to Allie, "Come now, let's get breakfast." she says. 

"Oh no, the Governor wants my meals delivered for a while." Allie responds. 

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll be back soon." Scarlet says, then helps Allie to her bed. Then she leaves, passes by Doreen.

Scarlet goes into the Cafeteria, gets her food, Kaz meets her in the line, "Hey, Allie alright? Where is she?" she asks. 

"She's alright, she's sad but, okay. Her meals are being delivered. Governor's orders." Scarlet replies. Then she sits down. 

Liz sits down next to her, "Mornin' Scarlet." she says.

"Morning." she smiles.

"You been given a work detail yet?" Liz asks.

"No, not yet. Governor said I had to meet with a Bridget Westfall before I do. Dunno why." Scarlet says. 

"Oh, well let's hope you're in laundry. That's where we are." Liz says. Doreen then comes and sits down, and doesn't make eye contact with Scarlet.

A half hour passed by and Scarlet is leaving now to go back to her cell, but she gets stopped in the corridor by Jake. "Come on, Ferguson. Got a meeting with Ms. Westfall." he said. Scarlet turns around and walks beside him to Bridget's office. 

-

Today was the day. After 10 years, Joan would see her own flesh and blood. But in prison. Joan wasn't happy about that bit. 

She sat down, read the newspaper that was delivered. After she was done, she turned on her classical music. She went upstairs, into the cabinet in her bedroom and got pictures of her and Scarlet to look at before her visit. She brought them downstairs, and laid them out on the dining table. She looked all over them. 

First was one where one of the nurses had taken a picture of Joan and Scarlet after she gave birth. She looked at Scarlet, then at herself. She was smiling. She was happy. Exceptionally happy. Next was Scarlet's first birthday. Scarlet was dressed in a black, polka dot dress, and Joan was holding her up while smiling at the camera. Joan reminisced on that day. She was so happy. She had been a parent for one year already, time had flew by. 

At that time, Joan had alot of friends. They had all gathered to celebrate Scarlet's birthday. It was a fun day.

Over time, those friends had departed from Joan. But Joan wasn't worried. She had Scarlet. And that's all she needed. But as time passed, Joan wasn't really doing well. Scarlet had been at school and she was getting bullied. Joan didn't know what else to do. Her financial status wasn't as good as it was now. She couldn't think of any options. So, it was a hard decision but she read up on educational systems in other countries, England, Canada, America. She chose the States. She sent her daughter away. As much as she hated it, she thought it would be best.

Joan had come back down to earth and looked at the time. Her visit to Scarlet was in an hour and a half. She had to get ready. 

-

Scarlet made it to Bridget's door. Jake knocked. "Come in." said a voice from the inside. Jake used his swipe card to open it. 

"Ah, Scarlet. I'm Bridget Westfall, the prison Psych." she said. Jake left and shut the door behind him.

"Please, have a seat." she said. "So, I wanna say what we will be talking about for the most part before we begin. I wanna talk about you, your mother, and your childhood, and what led you to attack that guy in the States. Is that alright?"

"Yeah" Scarlet said.

"Alright. First, tell me how it's been since you got here." Bridget said.

"It's been fine. The women have been very welcoming." Scarlet says.

"Have you told anyone about your mum?" Bridget asked.

"Yes. I told Doreen. And boy, did she flip out. Thought she was gonna flip the table after I did. She was yelling, screaming. Surprised the screws didn't come." Scarlet said.

"Well, it's to be expected. Joan did some very bad things and not many people are fond of her. So, what I would advise, is don't expect everyone to support you. I mean, if you tell them, or when they find out, you may not have an ally in here." Bridget said.

"I understand that. I don't expect people to like me after they find out." Scarlet said.

"Tell me about your childhood. Was it stressful? Hard?" Bridget asked.

Scarlet laughs, "God no. If anything, my childhood was wonderous. My mum wasn't really one to love many people. I was pretty much the only person she loved. She loved me, she probably still does. There were no hardships, except for me being bullied in school, which led her to send me to the States. She was such a great mother." Scarlet said.

"Really?" Bridget asked. Scarlet scoffs, "Listen, I know you were expecting to hear, 'Oh, my mother was terrible at being a parent. HORRIFIC CHILDHOOD!' But you know what? She may not show emotion, but she does know how to love. But people have hurt her, she's damaged. What do you expect?" Scarlet argued.

 

"When she was Governor, she tortured an inmate to make her shiv another inmate. Then she made sure the inmate, Bea Smith, was put in the Psych Unit so she wouldn't make it to a hearing. She is not a good person. There is no explanation." Bridget said.

"Spare me the lecture on the things she's done. I know already. I've already found out." Scarlet said.

"Did you know she murdered Bea Smith in cold blood?" Bridget said, expecting to sway Scarlet's views.

"No. She didn't. Did you see the camera footage? Bea committed suicide. She came at my mum, she took the screwdriver from her, then Bea ran at her and pulled her arm, and impaled herself. Many times. Someone flew all the way to the States to show it to me. Bea shouldn't have been there anyway! She's a lifer, armed with a screwdriver, which Vera Bennett thought would be a contraband phone, and let her out. My mother was a better Governor. She wouldn't let a lifer in here for murder out of the prison to get a confession from a contraband phone." Scarlet argued.

"I'm gonna end the session here, but first let me ask you a question." Bridget said.

"Okay" Scarlet said.

"Is Joan Ferguson becoming Governor again? I mean, surely it can't happen." Bridget asked.

"I can't tell you that, because I don't know. Can I go now?" Scarlet said.

"Yeah." Bridget replied.

Scarlet opened the door and an officer was waiting. She was escorted back.

-

"Joan Ferguson to see Scarlet Ferguson" Joan said.

The guard did the usual process, asked for ID, made sure Joan was Joan, but frankly, deep down Joan wasn't Joan because she was going to see her daughter in prison. The very prison she herself ran, and was imprisoned at.

She got her visitor's pass and was escorted into the visitor's centre. Joan was suprised it wasn't a box visit or in a room, the same room Shane had visited in. She had to keep an eye out to make sure no one came at her if they saw her.

She was looking at the prisoner entrance to see Scarlet, she hadn't seen her in 10 years, so she didn't know what she would look like. After a couple minutes she saw her. 

A guard had opened the door, and she stepped in front of him. Joan stood up, Scarlet's eyes met hers. Scarlet was shocked for maybe one second, then the smile on her face was so great it was insane. 

She walked over, Joan had smiled, for the first time in months. Scarlet went in for a hug, Joan did not hesitate. They hugged each other so tight, Scarlet felt so good. She hadn't felt that kind of compassion for a while. They sat down, they smiled at each other and stared for maybe 45 seconds.

"Hi, mum." Scarlet said.

Joan smiled and tilted her head, "Hello, Scarlet."

"I'm sure this isn't the best circumstance to be seeing each other after 10 years." Scarlet said.

"No.. It is not." Joan said, "How? Why? Mr. Stewart said you are inside for assault." Joan frowned.

"I.. I wasn't doing so well. I was mad at everyone, and everything! I couldn't help it. I really am sorry." Scarlet said.

"You know what I could say to you right now, but because of how I turned out, I neglected to tell you?" Joan said.

"I know, I know, 'Emotion leads to mistakes'. That might have been the case, because this, was a HUGE mistake." Scarlet said.

"I have always neglected to tell you that because I wanted to have you be in touch with your emotions. But I might have to agree, that might have been the case." Joan said.

"Yeah.. You know I was surprised to see that you wanted to visit me. Part of me didn't want to approve it because I didn't want you to see your little girl to be in prison after so long." Scarlet said.

"Yes, it is an unfortunate location. But I'm seeing you, and I plan to help you through all your time here. Mind if I give you a tiny bit of advice?" Joan asks.

"Sure." Scarlet replied.

Joan leans in, whispers, "I know you shouldn't let 'Emotions lead to mistakes' be in your mind, but this is a warzone. I am not well respected or liked here, people will not like you either when they find out I'm your mother, and they will."

"I understand that." Scarlet said, "Mind if I ask you a question?"  
"Sure.." Joan said.

This time Scarlet leans in, and whispers, "Do you plan on becoming Governor again?"

"Uh.. Well, it's going to take a while, but I will try, yes. And if I am, and you're here, I hope we can negotiate something." Joan says, then winks.

Scarlet smiles. She tilts her head all the way back, "Oh, man. I don't know how this happened. Well, wrong. I do. I let emotions take control and make me lash out. What I mean, is.. I don't believe this."

"Have you told anyone yet?" Joan asked.

"Yep. Doreen. You know her, right? Yeah. I told her, and she nearly flipped over a table. Jesus. Didn't think people hated you that bad." Scarlet said.

"Yes, well. It's to be expected. But I did save her child from a psycho girl who had a unhealthy obsession for babies, I saved her son from a fire." Joan said.

"Wow. That's just, wow. You're a hero, sort of." Scarlet said.

"Yes. I am. But my life was just in shambles at that time. My life got worse when I was in general. I mean, granted I did put myself in there, but no success ever comes without some hardships to face." Joan said.

"Woah. That was deep. Like, really." Scarlet said. "Your plan did work out though, didn't it. As crazy as it was, it worked out."

"Yeah, but still." Joan replied.

They talked for about 20 more minutes. Then they said goodbye. Joan got up first and waved goodbye when she got to the door. She left, and Scarlet's eyes started tearing up. Then a guard approached her, so she could go back in.

This had been the best Scarlet had felt for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was writing the part where Scarlet and Joan hugged, I was thinking about the hug when Bea first saw Franky in S4. 
> 
> I really like this chapter.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the ladies in H1 learn about Scarlet.
> 
> The Department of Corrections Board is confronted by Joan about being reinstated as Governor again.

Scarlet makes it back to her unit after her visit with Joan. Doreen comes in as Scarlet is making a cup of tea and she turns the corner and Doreen is standing there with her arms folded across her chest. "Hello Doreen.." Scarlet says as she walks over to the table. Scarlet sets her mug down. "Can I help you with something?" Scarlet says.

Finally Doreen says something, "You should tell the other women. Or at least the rest of us in the unit." Doreen says. 

Scarlet gives a confused look, "Word spreads fast Doreen, and in the end, I would be annihilated. No one here wants anyone having anything to do with Joan Ferguson in their midst." Scarlet replied. 

Doreen walks over, "But listen, I can tell the others not to say a word. Because I know you wanna tell people on your own." Doreen says. 

Scarlet bites her lip, looks to the corner of her eye, then looks back at Doreen. "How would I do it without making sure none of them kill me in my sleep?" Scarlet asked. 

Doreen replied, "Again, you can explain yourself. Tell 'em what you told me. I'm sure they'll understand. I know these women."

"Fine. But I wanna do it after lock-in." Scarlet said. Scarlet was always someone who could be swayed easily and surrender to peoples' wishes, unlike her mother. 

"Good, I will round them up, and then you take over." Doreen said. Scarlet was very hesitant about this already. If she told people this, it could kill her.

-

Joan put a blazer on. Today she was meeting with the Department of Corrections Board today about the Governorship. And being Jake's permanent replacement. Maybe he can be her Deputy. 

She headed to the Department Headquarters. She was escorted to the board room. Her lawyer was asked there by Joan to support her. The last time she was here was when she was being scolded about Bea Smith's escape, how she "lost control of her prison".

She sat at the very end. Nina, her lawyer, sat next to her. The board finally came in. The chairman sat at the opposite side, and the rest of the board members sat down as well. Channing wasn't there. He was notified, but he decided not to come, he didn't want to see Joan.

The Chairman was first to speak, "So, Ms. Ferguson. This meeting was instituted per your request."

Joan nodded, "Yes. I'm here to talk about the Governorship at Wentworth Correctional."

The Chairman continued, "Yes, well, if you really want this, you have to be prepared that it won't come easily."

"I understand that." Joan replied.

Nina then spoke, "Mr. Chairman, despite the crimes she was accused of, she was exonerated of all of them. And after she exonterated of those, she was then framed, but later was exonerated. Her record is practically clean."

"Yes. Ms. Ferguson, why do you believe, the Board should reinstate you as Governor." The Chairman said.

"I believe, well, I know, that prison will be run better if I'm back. The only reason I was removed was because of inmates who had highly disliked me and framed me for numerous things."

Then a board member on the side mumbled, "Yeah then you killed your main accuser." Joan turned her head and her mouth was open in shock. The Chairman ignored the comment. Joan decided to do so also.

Joan spoke up, "In other words Mr. Chairman, I can guarantee a safe, and orderly prison. If you don't take into account of the accusations, that prison was run very effectively."

The Chairman thought for a second. "Alright. We will discuss it, but don't get your hopes up, though."

"I won't. Thank you, Mr. Chairman." Joan said.

"Thank you, Ms. Ferguson" The Chairman replied.

-

Time had passed since Doreen told Scarlet to tell the others. Lock-in was here. This was it. Scarlet went to sit at the table. Doreen spoke up, "Wait. Don't go in your cells yet. Scarlet has something to say to all of you. But before she does, she wanted me to make it clear, that what she is gonna say, cannot be said outside of here. Only if Scarlet says it, alright?" Doreen said. The women all nodded. 

Scarlet then took over, "Okay. This is hard. Well I wanna begin with saying what I'm about to say, could get me killed in here." Scarlet said. Liz and the rest of the ladies were very confused, "Now, Doreen knows about this. She encouraged me to do this." she said before taking a breath, "I'm positive you all know who Joan Ferguson is. It's hard to forget her." Scarlet said.

The women nodded, and Scarlet continued, "Mhm, well. Joan is..my mother." Scarlet said, hesitantly. 

All the women had looks of shock on their faces. "Wait," Maxine said, "You mean to say, that The Freak, the woman who ruined most of our lives, is YOUR mother?" 

"Yes." Scarlet replied. 

"Are you fucking kidding me? She hotshotted me! She killed Bea! You fucking bitch!" Allie screamed. She charged towards Scarlet, but Boomer stopped her, and Boomer said, "Calm your fuckin' tits, Allie! Let her fucking talk!"

"Thank you Boomer. Okay, well, first, I know you will all disagree but she did not kill Bea Smith. She didn't. Take my word for it. I saw the camera footage in the States. Bea killed herself. I'm sorry. They think it was because she was told Allie was going to die." Scarlet said.

"How can we believe you?" said Liz. 

"Well. It's all you to decide whether to believe anything I say, but I haven't spoken to my mother in at least 10 years. I have no reason to defend her. Because I haven't heard of anything she's done until Bea's death. I have no reason to defend her. The judgement was basically based off of what I said. If I saw foul play and if she did kill Bea, I would have said it. I don't deal with that stuff. I won't allow anyone I care about, to walk free after doing something so bad." Scarlet said.

Maxine thought about Scarlet, her nobility, her honesty, her boundaries. She thought if Scarlet had the chance, maybe she could be a Top Dog. But she doubted it. She would probably be killed by the other women. 

"So you're not an evil person, are ya?" Boomer asked.

"No. I will be mean if I have to. If I deem it necessary. But frankly, my mother neglects to feel emotion, but I'm the opposite. I will feel emotion whenever I please. But I won't be gentle with people who piss me off." Scarlet said. 

"Do you have the same view on drugs? Your mum is anti-drugs." Maxine said.

"Oh, I hate them. I've had friends who died because of their own addiction to drugs. So I hate them." Scarlet said.

"You'd make a good Top Dog" Maxine said.

The women looked at her, confused, "What? She would. Look, I know, Joan Ferguson was a monster. But you heard it from the woman herself, that she is anti-drugs. She would make a great Top Dog. Kaz is going to help bring in drugs for Mercado. Think about it. As much as I hate saying it, she could be the new Bea Smith." Maxine said, trying to convince the women that Scarlet wasn't an enemy.

"If I ever became Top Dog, I would want it after I'm sentenced. But anyways. That's the big bombshell. Joan is my mother. Please, I beg of you, don't tell anyone this. I want to tell." Scarlet said.

Allie wasn't so sure she was gonna let something like this wait to be made known. She might have to tell Kaz. Make sure Scarlet is done with.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Spread that Scarlet is Joan's daughter, much to Scarlet's dismay. Kaz finds out and does something crazy
> 
> Joan gets some news.

The next day has come and Scarlet feels worried. She knows she'll feel anxious all day and maybe for a while after dropping that bombshell about Joan. 

Meanwhile, Allie is up and she's strong enough to walk on her own, so, she walks to Kaz's unit. One of the Red Right Hand ladies is in there and sees Allie. "Hey. What's up? You alright?" she asks. 

Allie smiles, "Yeah I'm fine. Where's Kaz? I got something important to tell her." she says.

"Oh, she's in the cafeteria." the RRH woman said. 

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Allie said, then she left on her way to the cafeteria. When she finally got there, she saw Kaz drinking some Orange Juice. She sat down at her table, "Kaz." Allie said. 

"Hey, hon, you 'right?" Kaz asked. 

"Yeah I'm fine. Listen, I got something really important to tell you, and it's private." Allie said. 

Kaz looked at her funny, then looked over to the girls sitting at her table and tilted her head to the side as a sign to tell them to go. "Okay. What's up?" Kaz asked. 

Allie looks around to see if Scarlet is in, and sees she isn't, then leans in, "Yeah, you know the new girl? Scarlet?" Allie said. 

Kaz looked at her funny, "Yeah. I told her to help you whenever you needed it." 

"Ha, yeah. I'm not gonna take any help from the daughter of the woman who gave me a hotshot, and nearly killed me." Allie said. 

Kaz was confused, "Wait, what?" Allie replied and grabbed Kaz's hand, "Scarlet is Ferguson's daughter. She told all of us in the unit last night, because Doreen asked her to. Haven't you heard her last name? It's Ferguson! And yeah, I know, Joan isn't the only one with the last name Ferguson, but really. She is. She could be dangerous." Allie said. 

Kaz was still, in shock. "That bitch. Shit. If she's here for Joan, we're all fucked." Kaz said, "I gotta talk to her." She stood up, finished her drink, and walked out.

-

Joan was cleaning her house, classical music playing. She was spot checking, then decided to go through stuff to see what she could get rid of. She decided to get rid of the stuff she had of Will Jackson in the box she told Shane to look through. She no longer needed it. He was torn. He was brought down. 

"Hope he isn't there when I'm back, or I'll have to fire him myself." she said to herself. She threw away all the newspaper clippings she had of him, every shred. She came across a picture of Jianna. She wasn't ready to throw those away. She might not ever. Later, she got all the trash, and took it out. When she came back in, her phone had rang. She saw the name, Derek Channing. How nice of him to see how she was doing. She picked up the phone.

"Hello, Derek. How nice of you to see how I'm doing." Joan said.

"You bitch. The Chairman called me this morning, told me the Board was now reviewing your request to become Governor at Wentworth again. You should be there as a prisoner, rotting!" Derek said, angrily.

"I was exonerated, Derek. Both of the original charges, and of poor Bea Smith's death. As I had nothing to do with it." Joan said, smirking.

"We both know you murdered her, in cold blood. I wish I was there to judge that. But instead they chose your daughter! An ill-advised choice, and certainly a odd one, as no one knew you had a daughter." Derek said.

"They had considered that she would be somewhat unfair in deciding, but they found out we hadn't talked in 10 years. So, no false judgement there." Joan said.

"I will see to it that you do not ever step foot in that prison again, and if you do, it will be in teal." Derek said. "You'll see. You and your daughter are fucked." Channing said, then hung up.

Joan put her phone down and walked away from it.

-

Scarlet was in the yard with the rest of the ladies from H1, she was looking over her shoulder occasionally. Maxine saw Allie come out, "Allie! Hun, come sit with us" she said. 

Allie walked over and sat down next to Maxine. Allie looked at Scarlet, "Hey. Missed you at breakfast. You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm good, just don't have any appetite." Scarlet replied. Soon after the small talk, Kaz comes out to the yard and looks for Scarlet. She walks over to the table, "Scarlet. You and me gotta talk. Now." Kaz said. Maxine scooted over and Kaz sat down.

"What's up?" Scarlet asked.

Kaz looked to the side at the women, then looked over at Scarlet, "What's this I hear about you being Joan Ferguson's daughter, hm?" Kaz said.

Scarlet's eyes widened, she was in shock, "Who told you?" Scarlet said.

"I'm the Top Dog, I find out everything in here." Kaz said.

"You didn't answer my question. Who told you?" Scarlet replied. 

"I just did. So is it true?" Kaz said.

Scarlet looked around, she saw the rest of the girls from H1 looking at her, Maxine nodded as a way to tell Scarlet to tell the truth. Scarlet then spoke, "Yes. It's true."

Kaz slammed the table and stood up, catching the women's attention from all around, "You gotta be fuckin' kidding." she said.

Scarlet stood up, "Look, I know how it sounds, but really, I'm no threat."

"Oh," Kaz scoffed, "Yes you are. Anyone who is related to that psychotic bitch is an enemy."

Kaz then got up on the table they were sitting at without minding the ladies sitting there. "Ladies, I have something to say! Quiet!" she yelled.

Women started to walk towards the table, guards did too.

"Kaz," Scarlet said, "Please, please don't do this." she pleaded.

"This woman, Scarlet, is the daughter of Joan Ferguson. She is the daughter of the Freak that murdered our beloved Bea Smith!" Kaz screamed.

Women looked at Scarlet, infuriated. Juice and her boys started to roll up their sleeves and walk towards her. 

Guards ran to Scarlet because they knew she would get torn apart and they grabbed her and pulled her to her unit. 

Close to the unit, Scarlet said, "Let go of me. I can walk." Scarlet then walked to her unit with guards following her and thanked them for what they did, then went in her cell and shut the door. 

She started circling in her cell. She brushed her hair back with both hands. She realized she now had a huge target on her back.

-

It's 6.00 at night. Joan is making her dinner. Her phone rings, she hopes it isn't Channing again. But she looks, and it's the Chairman of the Board. She smirks, then picks up the phone.

"Hello?" Joan said.

"Ms. Ferguson" The Chairman said.

"Mr. Chairman, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Joan asked.

"The Board and I have looked over your request to be reinstated as Governor of Wentworth again." he said.

"Yes, and?" Joan said.

"Well, with disagreement from Mr. Channing and some others, their disagreements were overruled. It was a vote 8 to 3."

Joan was beginning to get a sense of happiness, "Congratulations Ms. Ferguson. You are now reinstated as Governor of Wentworth Correctional. You'll start tomorrow, Mr. Stewart has been notified." he said.

"Thank you, Mr. Chairman. It's a pleasure." Joan said, gratefully.

"Goodbye. Have a good night." he said.

"You too." Joan said. Then she hung up.

Joan turned off her stove so things didn't burn. She went upstairs, into her bedroom. She opened the doors to her closet. She saw the Governor's Uniform. She stroked it gently, she touched the badge.

"I'm back" she said.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan Ferguson has been reinstated as Governor and things heat up inside the prison because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The short, dark-haired girl you see in S4 is Mel. That's who Kaz is talking to.

Joan grabbed her uniform from her wardrobe. She took her button-down shirt and put on and buttoned it up. She brushed her hand against the patch that read "Correctional Services". 

She then brushed her hair, and then brushed it back with her hands, put in a ponytail and began forming her statuesque bun she was known for in Wentworth. 

She then put on her pants. She put on her jacket and buttoned four buttons from the bottom. She then slipped her feet into her heels and grabbed her keys and left her home. She smiled when she shut the door.

-

Scarlet was just about to head to breakfast. Doreen saw her just before she passed the gate, "Scarlet," she said, "Can you come here for a second?"

Scarlet then went with Doreen into her cell. "What" Scarlet said. 

Doreen put her hand on Scarlet's back, "You think you'll be okay?" Doreen asked. 

Scarlet then remembered what a catastrophe the previous day was. She was defamed, she was humiliated. A target was put on her back. She then replied, "I don't know. I hope no one tries anything.", then shrugged Doreen's hand off and left the unit. 

She was in the corridor, when she heard it. Heels clicking on the hard floor, she didn't know it was Joan. She went through the door that led to a different hallway, and looked to her right, and that's when she saw her. Joan walking fiercely in the corridor, they made eye contact, and Scarlet started walking beside her, Joan slowed down.

"What is happening?" Scarlet asked.

"I'm the Governor again." Joan said with tremendous pride.

 

"Really?" Scarlet asked, "How did it happen so quick?"

"I met with the board, made a request. I got the call last night." Joan said.

"Oh, shit, well. Listen," Scarlet said, and they stopped, "I need to talk to you in your office. It's urgent."

"Alright. Come on." Joan said and they walked to her office, passing many women in the corridor, including Doreen, who was shocked, "Hello, Doreen." Joan said as she strided past her.

They finally got to Joan's office, when they entered, Joan saw Jake sitting at her desk, she opened the door, "Mr. Stewart. Get here early to greet me?" Joan said.

"No. I was made aware that you were the Governor now. May I ask if you have chosen a Deputy yet?" Jake asked.

"I was hoping you would be. We can discuss it later, I have to talk to her." Joan said.

"Of course." Jake said as he walked out.

"Sit down. What's going on?" Joan asked.

"Uh.. Kaz told everybody that you're my mother. I don't know how she found out. But she did. Now I have a massive target on my back and I'm just worried all the time now." Scarlet said.

"Hm.. Well, you've told others, yes?" Joan asked.

"Yeah, I told the women in my unit, you know, Liz, Doreen, Boomer, Maxine, Al- Oh my god. Allie told Kaz. Jesus Christ!" Scarlet said, standing up from her seat.

"How do you know?" Joan said.

"Her and Kaz are close, of course she's gonna tell Kaz all about it." Scarlet said.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. I will make sure of it. I want to talk to you also about your life in here." Joan said, as she got up and got Scarlet's file.

"You haven't been assigned a work detail, let's put you in laundry, with other ladies from H1." Joan said as she signed the form, "Speaking of Kaz. Is she still Top Dog?" Joan asked.

"Yeah." Scarlet said.

Joan closed Scarlet's file and crossed one leg over the other and twisted the pen in her hand, "I want to make a proposition." Joan said. "Now, one would think I would be manipulating you, but I'm not."

"Go on." Scarlet said.

"If I gave you the opportunity for taking Top Dog, would you do it?" Joan asked, and she raised one eyebrow.

"Ha, you're kidding." Scarlet chuckled.

"From what I know, Kaz is going to be pro-drugs. She's going to help Tina Mercado bring in drugs. I want to put a stop to it." Joan said.

"Yeah, look what happened to Bea Smith after being anti-drugs." Scarlet replied.

"I hope you aren't directing that towards me.." Joan said as she tilted her head.

"Hm? Oh no, I mean I was the one that helped you walk free." Scarlet said.

"I know that. I'm very glad you were. Scarlet, what I'm asking of you, is to take on Top Dog to stop the trafficking of drugs." Joan said.

"I don't know. It's not something I wanna do. I would get killed. Besides, no one would want me as their Top Dog." Scarlet said.

"It was just an idea. No one is actually doing it.. yet. " Joan said then smiled, "You can go back to your unit, we'll talk later."

"Okay. Nice to see you" Scarlet said as she got up and walked out. Joan then shut the door and started going through the office to fix what needed to fixing to make things organized again.

-

Kaz and Mel were in their unit, talking. Mel had told Kaz that Joan was back and she wasn't in teal, she was the Governor.

"I don't want that psycho bitch here. We gotta do something." Kaz said.

"What do you wanna do? What do you think you can do?" Mel asked

"Either hurt her badly, or kill her" Kaz said, unsure.

"Kill her? I don't know, seems like a big call, and really difficult thing to do." Mel said.

"I don't care. We gotta get her out of here." Kaz said.

"Alright, so which is it? Hurt her or kill her?" Mel said.

Kaz thought for a moment, did she just want Joan out of the prison, or make sure she never saw her again. She spoke, "I'm gonna kill her."

-

Scarlet got back to the unit only to be greeted by Liz, Boomer and Maxine.

"What's happening, Scarlet? Ferguson is Governor again?" Maxine asked.

"Yeah," Scarlet said as she scratched her head, "Yeah she is."

"She have any plans?" Liz asked.

"Uh.. I don't know." Scarlet replied.

"Is The Frea- I mean Ferguson gonna have you take Top Dog?" Boomer asked.

Scarlet said nothing, but her silence was enough.

"She is. She did it with Bea." Maxine said.

"You gonna do it?" Liz asked.

"I don't know. She wants me to be anti-drugs." Scarlet said.

"She wants you to be another Bea!" Boomer said.

"You should do it. I hate drugs being in here!" Liz said.

"But it seems like too much pressure." Scarlet said.

"No matter. That's what it is. Regardless, you'd be good at it." Liz said.

"I don't know" Scarlet said, "I'm going to the phones." and she walked out.

The line wasn't too long. She was waiting, thinking about Joan's proposal. Then she heard another woman talking to her friend, "You hear Kaz and her girls are gonna try and kill the Governor today?"

Scarlet jolted her head so fast, "What? When?"

"Out in the yard. She's got it all worked out. Just after lunch." Scarlet looked at the time, lunch was almost here.

"Here, take my spot." Scarlet said, then left to go to the cafeteria.

After 40 minutes passed, women were starting to head out. Scarlet threw her stuff away and rushed out.

She made it and was patiently waiting for Kaz's crew. She saw them all come out together and soon as they came out, they all separated to different parts. After 10 minutes she saw Joan coming. She saw every girl from Kaz's crew go to a screw as a distraction, except for Kaz. 

She saw Kaz lift her jacket up in the back and lift a shiv. Scarlet ran so quick when Joan and Kaz got close. She reached Kaz and pulled her back. 

She threw her on the ground and luckily knocked the shiv out of her hands. Scarlet got on top of her and started screaming, "You touch her, and I will kill you myself! You got that?!" 

Finally Joan pulled Scarlet off of Kaz and guards grabbed her. Joan looked at Kaz and shook her head in disapproval and then smirked and said to the guards gripping Scarlet, "Slot her." and she walked with them. 

When they reached the slot, the guards pushed Scarlet in and Joan stepped in, "That was quite a shock out there wasn't it. I've never seen you like that." Joan said.

"Yeah well, that's not even close to what got me put in here. They tried to kill you, what else was I going to do." Scarlet said.

"Were they? Well, I'll give it to you, you did take charge." Joan said and folded her arms across her chest.

Scarlet turned around, and looked at her mother.

"That's more reason to be Top Dog, you're defensive of people you care about. Protective." Joan said.

"Your point?" Scarlet said, with an attitude.

"Do you want my help in taking Top Dog?" Joan asked.

"You know what? Fuck it. Let's do it." Scarlet said.

"Good. I look forward to it." Joan said, she smiled and walked out, and the door locked.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet is released from the slot. Joan and Scarlet go over a plan for Scarlet to take over Top Dog.

A week after Scarlet attacked Kaz, Scarlet from finally being released from the slot. She had hoped Kaz took what Scarlet screamed at her when she tackled Kaz to the ground to heart. Scarlet heard footsteps in the unit. Then heard her door unlock and Joan walked in. 

"Congratulations, your holiday is over. I'm here to escort you to your unit. We can talk on the way. Come on, get your things." Joan said. Scarlet got up and headed out behind Joan.

As they started towards H1, Kaz passed by Joan and Scarlet, and she gave Scarlet a dirty look and didn't even look at Joan. "Things are going to heat up, so it's best that we carry out the plan quickly." Joan said.

"And how do you suppose I do that?" Scarlet asked as she looked up at Joan.

"You haven't changed your mind, have you?" Joan asked as they turned the corner.

"No, actually, it was all I thought about, really." Scarlet said.

"Good. Well, first, you need to assemble a crew. People who will have your back in case things go bad. Perhaps the women in your unit. Boomer is known for bashing heads together, she could be the one to do most of the dirty work." Joan said.

"I'll ask them. They might not be so sure. They knew you would want me to be Top Dog, did you do it alot?" Scarlet asked 

"No. Only Bea Smith. Look how that turned out. She hated me, I mean, pretty much all the women do." Joan said.

"Yeah," Scarlet said. They finally got to H1, they saw all the ladies except for Allie. Joan stopped, "Think about it. Try and organize. Also, on another note, today is your first day of work duty." Joan looked at Doreen and Liz, "Doreen, Liz, could you show Scarlet to your work unit?"

"Yes, Governor" Liz said.

"Good. Thank you." Joan said, she smiled and walked out.

Scarlet walked over to the table, Liz got up and hugged Scarlet. "You 'right?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, heard you almost went bunta on Kaz, eh?" Boomer said.

Scarlet laughed, "Yeah, well. I was defending my mum. Kaz made a dumb move. Yeah, maybe I did too, but, I had to, otherwise she was gonna die, and I wasn't going to have my mother be killed."

"That's completely understandable, honey." Maxine said.

"Yeah, you know despite all the stuff she's done and the history of this place when she was here, she's still your mum." Doreen said.

"Yeah.." Scarlet said.

"So, we got work unit in a bit. You got assigned to laundry." Liz said.

"Yeah." Scarlet said.

"Well, let's get a move on, yeah? C'mon." Liz said, and they left to head to laundry.

When they got to laundry, a few women were already there. "Let me show you all the stations. Here," she pointed to the sewing machines, "We fix any rips or anything. We fluff and fold at the tables over there. And here, " She pointed to the steam press, "Is where we steam press laundry. Like ironing it." she said.

"Who uses it?" Scarlet asked.

"Usually the Top Dog controls it but since Kaz works in the kitchen, we just switch everyday. You can use it." Liz said.

Scarlet walked over, "How do I use it?" she asked.

"Get a piece of laundry, lay it down, smooth it out, and then pull it down, and then hold it for a few seconds. Then fold it when you're done." Liz said. "Have a go."

Scarlet stepped up, got a piece of laundry out of the trolley next to her, layed it down, smoothed it out, then pulled the steam press down. She felt the exhilarating sense of power when she did it. She then lifted it up. "Yeah, I'm doing this. Suits the current circumstances, doesn't it." Scarlet said, then laughed.

-

It's now dinner time. Scarlet and the rest of the girls go to the cafeteria. They sat down at their table.

"So, what is the plan for you that the Governor proposed?" Maxine asked.

"Mm.. It's still in its prime. I mean, I agreed, it's just that time and patience are necessary for this. I'm not an expert but I do know if things moved so quick, it would be suspicious." Scarlet said.

"You need a crew? Like a person to bash heads in?" Boomer asked.

"Ha, yeah I think that would be helpful." Scarlet said.

"I'll be that person. And maybe Maxie too, eh? When she gets better." Boomer said.

"Oh, I think my bashing days are over." Maxine said.

"I could use you Boomer." Scarlet said as she smiled.

"Hey, have you found out who told Kaz? About you?" Doreen asked.

"Not officially, but I have a strong belief it was Allie. I mean, they were close, Kaz is all Allie has got right now." Scarlet said.

"Could be. I mean, she is still under the idea that Ferguson killed Bea." Liz said.

"Yeah well I'm sure alot of people are. But I assure you, I saw nothing that said murder. I saw suicide. And I wasn't coerced into saying that either. I hadn't spoken to my mother for 10 years." Scarlet said.

"How soon do you think you need to take over?" Maxine asked.

"I'm not sure. But I think it has to be quick." Scarlet said.

"Silly question. But how do you think it will end?" Doreen asked.

"Depends on how long it takes, Dor. Either Kaz steps down, someone gets out, which will most likely be Scarlet, or someone dies." Liz said.

Scarlet looked at Liz and then Kaz across the room. "As much as I hate to say it, it might just be Kaz that dies. But, since I wouldn't want to murder someone while on remand, I'm gonna hope that she at least steps down. She can protect women all she wants. As long as she doesn't get in my way." Scarlet said.


	9. 9

Joan arranged to have Allie moved out of Scarlet's unit because she had a suspicion that Allie had informed Kaz about Scarlet. She moved Allie back into Kaz's unit. 

When Allie got there, she hugged Kaz. It was full of emotion. It could be meant as a sign of sympathy toward Allie. Or just because Kaz was important to Allie and Allie had missed her, especially after the tragedy of Bea's death. Kaz was most sympathetic and she missed Allie as well. 

"Welcome back, sweetie." Kaz said as she hugged Allie tight. "Here, have a seat, sit down." she said, rubbing Allie's back. 

They sat down on the sofa in the unit. Allie was bringing herself back down to earth. Kaz asked, "How did you end up back in here?"

Allie looked at Kaz and then rolled her eyes, "Governor moved me. Don't think she wants me in there with Scarlet. I think they're planning something, Kaz." Allie said. 

Kaz looked at Allie with confusion, "What do you mean?" she asked. 

Allie looked around and looked outside in the corridor, "I think.." Allie hesitated, "I think that Joan is helping Scarlet take Top Dog.." she said, "But I'm not entirely sure. It just looks like it." 

Kaz was in shock. First Scarlet disses her when she first gets here, then they make up, then Scarlet attacks her in the yard, embarrassing her in front of all the women, then she is going to try and take Top Dog. Scarlet just made Kaz's list. Kaz clenched her fists and stared into nothingness with anger.

-

Joan is sitting in her office, signing papers, looking at staff rotations, rosters. Then, Bridget Westfall knocks on The Governor's door, Joan says, "Come in" and Bridget walks in.

"Governor." Bridget says, with a hint of hatred and disgust rooted into it.

"Ah, Ms. Westfall. What can I do for you?" Joan said as she smiled, arrogantly.

"I just wanted to have a chat, if that's alright." Bridget said. "May I sit?"

Joan gestured to a chair in front of her desk, she put the cap on her pen and placed it on the desk. "What would you like to chat about?" she asked.

Bridget sat down, "Your plans."

Joan smiled, "What do you mean? 'Plans'?"she chuckled.

"What do you plan on doing now that you are in power again? And now that your daughter, that no one knew about, is in here? Are you going to use her?" Bridget asked.

Joan laughed, "Oh. You think you know me so well. Don't you?"

"Mm, yes. I know a psychopath when I see one, and how to deal with them." Bridget said, as a foolish attempt to inform Joan who is the sane one.

"Well." Joan exasperated, "You may think so. But after recent events, I think I'm going to keep a stronger hold on things." she said.

"It won't work. I think, that you will lose hold of things, similar to what you did last time." Bridget said, as she tilted her head.

"You know, I am not your patient Ms. Westfall. I don't go to you for psychological help. So, if you keep analyzing me, as if I am your patient, I can dismiss you. And I would hate to see you leave us so soon." Joan said as she smiled evilly, and raised one brow.

"You can't intimidate me, Joan. I know what you are, I know your patterns. Soon, you'll break." Bridget said, as she left.

When she left, Joan shut the door and said, "Yeah, we'll see about that."

-

Bridget walks to Scarlet's unit and sees the ladies in there, along with Scarlet, talking, drinking tea.

"Scarlet, mind if I talk with you a minute?" Bridget asked.

"Sure" Scarlet got up and walked over.

"In your cell, maybe?" Bridget said as she pointed to her cell.

They walked in and Scarlet shut the door, "What is it?" Scarlet asked.

"I can tell already that Joan is going to be using you, if she isn't already." Bridget said.

Scarlet scoffed, "Excuse me?"

"Has she made any offers to you?" Bridget asked.

"I think that's for me to know." Scarlet said and smiled sarcastically.

"She has no emotions. I know it to be fact. She doesn't care about anyone. Regardless of whether she's your mother" Bridget said.

"You have gotta be kidding! You come in here, ask to talk in my cell and then you just go ahead and say that to me." Scarlet said angrily.

"Scarlet, listen-" Bridget pleaded.

"No! I know all about it, alright? I know everything there is to know about what my mother did. Please, just leave. I don't wanna hear it." Scarlet yelled.

Bridget followed Scarlet's demand and left, looking back at Scarlet and then walking away.

-

Scarlet and the rest of the ladies in H1 are out in the yard, playing cards. Soon, Kaz approaches the table they are at. "Oi, Scarlet. Mind if I have a word?" Kaz asked. Scarlet got up and they walked a couple feet away from the table.

"I want an honest response. Is Joan gonna make you take Top Dog? Is she helping you?" Kaz asked, with a very serious look on her face.

"What if she is?" Scarlet said, arrogantly as she looked at Kaz and raised one brow.

"Oh, so she is?" Kaz asked.

Scarlet said nothing but her silence was enough to make Kaz angry.

"You're fuckin' deluded if you think you can take Top Dog." Kaz said "The women won't trust you. You're the daughter of the woman who fucked with everyone's lives here."

"I doubt that. That's if they see me as Joan. But I'm not. If anything, I'm way different." Scarlet said, with a laugh.

"I know I'm right. You wouldn't even be good at it. Running these women, keeping them in order." Kaz said.

"Oh, but you lead a vigilante group that fights abusive men, and all of a sudden you think you could run a whole country? That's pathetic. Besides, leadership, takes skill. And Joan is a leader, she is the goddamn Governor. She knows her way around things. For me, the ability to lead is practically genetic." Scarlet informed.

Kaz gave her a confused look.

Scarlet leaned in, "You're done, Kaz. You had a good run." she said as she smiled and walked back to the table.

Kaz clenched her fists and walked away furiously.


	10. 10

Today is the day Scarlet gets sentenced. When she makes it to the courthouse, she is escorted to a table in the courthouse. After a couple minutes, her mother, Joan walks in and sits down behind her in the seats.

Then, the judge finally comes in and everyone stands.  
"Scarlet Ferguson. Please face the court." the Judge said.

Scarlet stood up and faced the judge and put her hands behind her back. "Your charge is assault, with an added charge of grievous bodily harm." the judge said, "Regardless of whether the crime was committed in the United States, you are being tried here because your Visa in the States was expired." the Judge said. "And based on evidence, and reports, the victim was badly hurt."

Scarlet said nothing. 

"Because of this, I hereby sentence you to 7 years imprisonment with a non parole period of 5 years. You will be imprisoned at Wentworth Correctional Centre." the judge said.

Joan's mouth opened a little bit in surprise. Then she put her head down.

"The court is adjourned." the Judge said, then slammed his gavel.

Scarlet was then taken out of the courthouse and escorted to the van.

-

When Scarlet was done with the strip search she was escorted to to her unit. Doreen was first to see her, "Hey, how'd ya go? Bad?" she asked.

"7 years. Can't get parole for 5." Scarlet said.

"Aw. That's tough. Sorry, Scarlet." Doreen said.

"Yeah, but it could be worse, I guess." Scarlet said. Then a guard came in to the unit, "Scarlet, Governor wants to see ya" he said.

Scarlet looked and then walked out. When Scarlet got to Joan's office, Joan was looking at her computer and then said, "Come in"

Scarlet sat down, "I'm sorry about the 7 years. It's tough." Joan said.

"Yeah.." Scarlet said.

"So, how is the Top Dog thing going?" Joan asked.

"I need dirt on her. I need to further this journey, otherwise it will go nowhere." Scarlet said.

"What kind?" Joan asked.

"I don't know, history. What's she done that I can use?" Scarlet asked.

"Well, I don't know much. All I know is that she led the Red Right Hand, and that her father abused her." Joan said.

"Oh? Well, I can use that. But I won't be harsh about it, that isn't my game." Scarlet said.

"Do you need anything else? More info? Weapon?" Joan asked.

When Scarlet heard weapon, she was thinking if it would ever come to that. "It might come to that. So yeah, I guess a weapon would be helpful." she said.

"Alright. Now, is there anything else?" Joan said.

"No. Can I go?" Scarlet asked.

Joan moved her hand a gesture to the officer outside to tell them Scarlet she could go.

-

Scarlet was in laundry. The ladies were chatting. Outside of laundry, Kaz had been asking Ms. Miles if she could go to laundry to talk to Scarlet. Ms. Miles let her and when Kaz entered, and everyone looked at her then at Scarlet. Scarlet was smoothing out a sheet on the steampress. "Thanks, Smiles." Kaz said, then she walked over to Scarlet.

"Hey, Kaz. Need something?" Scarlet asked.

"I'm here to warn you." Kaz said.

Scarlet gasped sarcastically, "Warn me?"

Kaz said, "Yeah. You're not gonna survive if you try taking Top Dog. I'm gonna take you down, one bit at a time."

Scarlet laughed, "No. You're not. Sorry to spoil it for ya."

"Oh yeah? Well, your mother, Joan, the psychotic bitch who is back here running this place, she isn't gonna support you. She will manipulate you! She's probably playing you right no-" Kaz said.

"Just stop," Scarlet said as she waved her hand in Kaz's face, "I have been educated well enough on this place and my mother involved in it. You, cannot tell me more." Scarlet pauses, "You know, you talk about my parent as if it’s going to hurt me. But it won’t. My parents, or parent, as the case may be, isn’t like yours. Your father? Yeah. I heard you said he hurt you. I’m not gonna use it against you, because I don’t play that. But, take this into consideration. You can’t hurt me. I am my own person. My only family is my mother. And before you think, ‘Oh, I can hurt Joan and then I can get to her’, think again. Like I said before, touch her, and I will kill you myself.” Scarlet said.

Scarlet then smiles and pulls the steampress down and stares at Kaz to intimidate her.


	11. 11

After Kaz's visit in the laundry, Scarlet was now more serious than ever towards this journey for taking Top Dog. 

She sat in her cell, staring off into space, thinking deeply about various circumstances that could occur. She though about the fact that she could die, or that she could kill Kaz and actually take another person's life. All these thoughts made her want to back out just now, but she finally realized, it was too late for that. Something needed to happen. Something had to happen. Otherwise, this could have been going for days, months, years. 

Scarlet didn't want that. She knew she had to do something. She stood up, opened her cell door, only to see Joan standing in the unit, her hands clasped together in front of her. 

"What?" Scarlet asked.

"I heard Kaz visited you in laundry yesterday," Joan said as she walked towards Scarlet, "What happened?"

"Well," Scarlet inhaled, "She said she was gonna take me apart 'a piece at a time'," using air quotes, "She tried using you to hurt me but it wouldn't work, and I told her that she can't hurt me. I mean, I'm practically bulletproof." she said.

"Really? Is that so?" Joan asked.

"Wanna test it?" Scarlet said sarcastically, with a grin on her face.

"No, no I was just saying. What do you think will happen now?" Joan said

"Mm, dunno. I mean, personally, it might just end here. We will probably fight." Scarlet said, leaning against the wall. "And, actually, I might need your help."

Joan tilted her head "How so?"

"For this situation, I think the yard is where this fight will take place, so maybe, if you could get the screws," Joan glared at Scarlet, "Ahem, officers, to maybe, scatter or something, so it can take place, it would be helpful." Scarlet said.

"What do you expect me to do, tell them not to cover the yard? Officers need to be there." Joan said.

"I know, I know, maybe just put Ms. Miles there, and maybe another one that isn't so, savvy, I guess when it comes to actually controlling the women." Scarlet said.

"Is this fight going to be, huge?" Joan asked.

"Well, it's a prison fight. Instigators are a sure thing." Scarlet said.

"FIne, I'll find some guards." Joan said.

Scarlet smiled, "Good."

"Just.. just don't die. You're all I have in this world. And I know, I did ask you to do this, but now that I think about it more, you could die, and it could be my fault." Joan said, with a frown.

Scarlet looked up at Joan, she was speechless. She had heard that her mother had felt no emotion, never showed it, but this was true feeling.

"I'll be alright. I promise." Scarlet said as she smiled, then she looked around the unit, then stepped toward Joan, and put her arms around her. Holding on tight, at first Joan had her arms to her sides, unprepared for the sudden hug, but then she lifted them and wrapped them around Scarlet. She was almost at the brink of tears. They then finally let go. 

"Alright. I gotta go. Give me a heads up before you go out there, please." Joan said.

"Of course." Scarlet said. Joan nodded then walked out.

When Joan finally got to her office, she felt a tear escape her eye, she immediately wiped it away. She walked over to her window, and looked out. And realized what a gift Scarlet had been to Joan. She was tough, but gentle. She loved Joan with all her strength. Joan was so proud of her, but now she was worried for her. But she thought about what Scarlet said, that she would be alright. Joan took her word, but still had a gnawing feeling of anxiety deep inside her.

-

"Kaz," Mel said, "Here." Mel revealed a shiv in her hand, "For the fight with Scarlet."

Kaz looked at it, unsure of whether to take it, but then she looked away. "I don't need it. I'm gonna fight her with my bare hands."

"Are you sure? She could be dangerous." Mel said.

"Positive." Kaz said, sharply.

"What's your plan?" Mel asked.

"It's probably gonna happen in the yard, so I might need you and the girls to distract the screws." Kaz said.

"Alright. I'll round 'em up." Mel said.

"Good. All right, let's get to work." Kaz said, as she walked out, Mel followed. 

-

Yard time.

The ladies were out there. Kaz's crew was already out. Some ladies from H1 were out also. Scarlet and Boomer walked out to the yard, Boomer whispered, "Here," she put a shiv in Scarlet's hand, "Just in case."

"Thanks, Booms. I might have to use it." Scarlet said.

Kaz looked at Scarlet then, her girls, "Alright, spread out, cover the screws, Make sure they don't get involved. And when it's me and her, if she is on top of me or whatever, don't jump in, any of you. It's just me and her." she said. 

The ladies nodded, then got up and two women went to one officer. The pattern stayed for the rest of the officers. Kaz then got up, rolled up her sleeves. And walked to the middle. Boomer saw her, and nudged Scarlet, "Here we go. Good Luck. Kick her in the, you know, and then elbow her back when she's doubled over. Then hit her. Just a tip." Boomer said.

"Thanks Booms, get the ladies out of the way." Scarlet said.

Scarlet walked over to Kaz, they were now face to face. They stood there for a few seconds.

Kaz threw the first punch. Scarlet was hit, already filled with rage, she then charged towards her, pulled Kaz over, and hit Kaz's stomach with her knee, then punched her. Kaz almost fell to the ground. 

Kaz ran towards Scarlet and pushed her into a table, Scarlet hit her side, with a jolt of pain to her sides. Kaz pulled Scarlet's head back by the hair and punched her twice. Scarlet's nose was now bleeding. 

Scarlet backed away, stood up, then when Kaz was going towards her, Scarlet kicked between her legs, Kaz was doubled over, Scarlet then followed Boomer's words and elbowed her back to make Kaz fall to the ground, the crowd of women consisted of boo's and cheers. 

Scarlet then got on top of Kaz, punched her three times, with opposite hands with each blow, Kaz was squirming around and trying to block Scarlet. Scarlet reached to her back, pulled the shiv from the back of her pants, and put it near Kaz neck. "Give up! Because you know what will happen if you keep fighting me!" Scarlet said, with exasperating breaths in between. 

Kaz put her arms up, and yelled, "It's her's! She won!"

Scarlet was shaking, she lifted herself up off of Kaz, threw the shiv away from her, and wiped the blood from her nose.

"You hear that?! All of ya?!" she screamed.

Women were staring at her, some in shock, some angry, some holding back cheers and smiles.

"I'm your new Top Dog." Scarlet said, and she walked away from Kaz's bruised body on the ground.


	12. 12

Scarlet is in medical with the nurse touching her nose and moving it to see if there is any fracture or if it's broken. Luckily, it isn't. She is dismissed and she heads to her unit, but is intercepted in the corridor by a guard, telling her the Governor wants to see her. She walks to Joan's office and when she walks in, Joan is standing at the window, looking down at the women in the yard.

"You wanted to see me?" Scarlet finally said.

Joan turned around, seeing Scarlet's scratched face, "Wow." she said.

"Yeah, it was pretty brutal. Didn't have to kill her though, at least there's that." Scarlet said, smiling a little.

"Sit. Let's talk." Joan said as she walked over to her chair.

Scarlet sat down, and rubbed her back as she did because she was in pain.

"You are going to be an anti-drugs Top Dog, I take it?" Joan asked.

"No, I'm gonna keep the flow going." Scarlet said as she smiled.

Joan was silent. 

"I'm joking. Yes, I will be anti-drugs." Scarlet said, chuckling.

"Ah, you had me shocked for a second. Well, then you need to keep things in order. Make sure you stamp out the primary dealers." Joan said.

"Tina Mercado is the one who does most of it. So, I will pay her a visit and maybe it'll get violent. Don't know." Scarlet said.

"Yes, and there are some others but they primarily deal within their reach, or they just bring in drugs for themselves." Joan said. Scarlet nodded.

"Well, I'm glad you're doing this. Because after the fiasco of my exoneration, and poor Bea Smith's death, the prison has been in kind of a tilt-a-whirl of control." Joan said.

"Yeah, well, let's make sure that that doesn't happen again." Scarlet said, smiling. "Can I go? I have to do something before work."

"Sure. Congratulations, by the way." Joan said.

Scarlet smiled and then got up and walked out.

-

Kaz was in her unit recuperating and trying block out the pain she was overwhelmed by. Allie walked in, "Kaz?"

"Here. What's up?" Kaz asked.

"I heard how it went, I'm sorry." Allie said.

"It's nothing. I think I would have eventually given up on it anyway." Kaz said.

"What's gonna happen now?" Allie said.

"Well, chances are that she isn't gonna bring drugs in here, so Tina's screwed. But you know, we just gotta deal with it until it's all over." Kaz said.

Allie rubbed Kaz's back, and then Boomer walked into the unit, "Oi, Scarlet wants to see ya. Now. In our unit." she said.

Kaz got up and walked to the unit.

Scarlet was sitting down at the table with a magazine in her hands. Doreen, Liz, and Maxine sitting at the table with her.

"You wanted to see me?" Kaz asked.

"Yeah," Scarlet pulled a chair in front of her, "Sit down."

Kaz sat down, and looked at Scarlet. Scarlet closed her magazine, "I hope there isn't any hard feelings. Truly." she said.

Kaz glared at her, "Look, Kaz. I know, you are disappointed. I get it. But I want us to be friends." Scarlet said.

"Friends? You beat the crap out of me and took Top Dog from me." Kaz said.

"Last time I checked, beating is part of a fight. And I only took Top Dog to stop drugs. I'm not looking to make an enemy of you." Scarlet said.

"What if I don't want to be friends with you?" Kaz said.

"Then your life would be hell, because if we aren't friends, and you cause problems, there's going to be a big issue." Scarlet said, "So? What's it to be?"

"Alright. As long as you don't bother me." Kaz said.

They both leaned in to shake hands and then Kaz left.

"What's next?" Maxine asked.

"I want to tell the women my rules. During changeover." Scarlet said.

"Alright. Let's get to work." Maxine said. And the ladies got up and went to work.

-

Time for Changeover.

Women were flooding in. Juice and her boys, Tina, Kaz and her crew, and a few others.

"Thanks for coming everyone. Now I'll be quick, but I hope you all listen to me carefully." Scarlet said.

Women became silent.

"My mission is simple. Keeping drugs out of here. I hate them, don't want any in here," Scarlet glared at Tina. "If I see, or hear of anything about drugs in here, there'll be consequences. I mean it." she said. Some women were a bit angry, some weren't even showing any emotion.

"That's it. Keep drugs out of here. I don't play when it comes to that shit." Scarlet said.

Women were still.

"Alright. Get out, go back to work." Scarlet said.

Women left the laundry and everyone got back to work and cracking jokes within a few minutes.

-

This was it. Scarlet was now Top Dog. Joan was happy. And Scarlet was happy too. Prison really is going to change who she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of "Mother Knows Best" ! I am so happy that people have read this and given it kudos! Thank you all for your support and your attention! I hope you liked this story! I am in the midst of planning another fanfiction! It involves Joan Ferguson (obviously) and an inmate at Wentworth who has a crush on her! I want to make it longer than this one, but we'll see how it goes! 
> 
> Again, thank you all for all of this and I really appreciate it! x


End file.
